


Crazy wolf-bitch and the Hound

by Majnuna



Series: Crazy little wolf-bitch [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majnuna/pseuds/Majnuna
Summary: Somewhere is Westeros, any season after the first. Arya Stark and Sandor Clegane meet again and travel together. You can imagine her at any age you are comfortable with.Russian translation is here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7788373/19782545





	Crazy wolf-bitch and the Hound

Again, they traveled together. This time it was even more dangerous, much less food, much more soldiers.  
Again, there was an inn, with horses outside.  
One would say:  
\- Could be food.  
The other would say:  
\- Could be soldiers.  
They killed the soldiers and ate the food.  
And they were sparring more, Arya’s stronger, but her Needle was still a little bit thin for the Hound’s tastes.  
Finally, the Needle flies away, and Arya falls on her back.  
\- See? A man with the armour and the big fucking sword always prevails. Get off your clothes.  
\- WHAT???  
\- Get off your clothes, bitch.  
\- Are you going to rape me?  
\- I’m going to fuck you, there is a difference.  
\- And what is the fucking difference?  
\- You want it, that’s the fucking difference.  
\- How do you fucking know that?  
\- Look at your trousers, they are wet between your legs. You smell like a bitch in a heat. You look at me like you would eat me alive. You want it. Here!  
He picks up the Needle and handles it to Arya.  
\- Take it! If you don’t want it, you can pierce my throat. Or, you can take your fucking clothes off and be done with it!  
Arya is angry. She takes the Needle and points it to his throat. He doesn’t move a bit.  
\- Well?  
\- Fine! Get the fucking bedroll. I won’t do it on the ground.  
\- Good.  
He gets the bedroll and throws it on the ground. She undresses herself and lays down. He takes his armour and tunic off and unlaces his trousers.  
\- Well, now beg me.  
\- What???  
\- Beg me to fuck you, your little bitch.  
\- Can’t you get hard without me begging you?  
\- I’m already hard, your bitch, I’m hard alright, I just want you to beg me.  
Arya almost gets the Needle again. She would pierce his throat with a pleasure. Finally, she says:  
\- Hound, please, fuck me.  
\- I don’t hear!  
She cries:  
\- Fucking seven hells, Hound, please, fuck me!  
\- Alright, spread your legs.  
She spreads her legs.  
He kneels between them, and then leans on his elbows above her. He is much bigger than her, her face is under his chest now.  
\- Kiss my chest, bitch.  
She kisses his chest through the thick hair.  
\- More. Keep doing it.  
He pushes forward. She cries but keeps kissing his chest. He’s pushing there and back, slowly at first, and then quicker and harder.  
Finally, he comes. He pulls himself out of her and crushes by her side on the ground.  
\- Oh, it was good.  
\- It was.  
\- We should do it more, after we kill people.  
\- Only if we kill the right people.  
\- Alright, if we kill the right people.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, you can buy me a coffee: https://ko-fi.com/majnuna


End file.
